Which One Are You?
by CarrotUndASchtick
Summary: A mysterious Lombax kills Ratchet and takes his place. It also seems as if he has plans for his friends too. Lame summary is lame. Contains blood, gore, cannibalism and my own insanity. Updates may or may not be slow. I don't really know. A re-do of 'Have You Ever Wondered' Let's hope I do better this time xD reviews make my heart go 'yay', btw :3
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there! :D don't know what to say :/ OH! I don't own Ratchet and Clank. I DO however own Richard. My brain owns the idea. My hands own the words written. WARNING: CONTAINS BLOOD, GORE, AND CANNIBALISM. If you do not like these things in a story leave, skim through it, or read it and request I be less...explicit in my stories. I will do my best to comply.

_One year after the events All 4 One_

Ratchet was walking to his house#; it had just rained not even an hour before. It was dark, but not really. The lights of the big city really helped.

He was only about ten minutes from where he lived when he'd tripped his own feet#2, scraping his hands#3 and knees. He shook his head, got up, dusted himself off#4, and went back to walking. until he felt a something hard hit his head, and everything going black...

(I'm evil. quick warning: it's about to get gory...)

Ratchet woke up with a killer head ache and blurry vision. He blinked a few times to clear it. Only to stare up at the ceiling. He then noticed he was tied to a table#5

"What?"

"I see you're awake."

The voice startled Ratchet and he swung his head in the direction it came from. It was almost a mirror image of himself. Almost. He didn't look exactly like him. His clothes were different. And from his angle, it also looked like he had an eye patch, as well#6

"Wh-who are you?"

"I am Richard. Pleased to meet you."

Richard then bowed to his guest. Ratchet just stared. Richard walked up to the table and put his hands on the side of it, he looked down at Ratchet with his one good eye which Ratchet could now tell was a deep purple, but something was off, it practically swirled with insanity. Richard bent down with his arms still on the table and was at eye level with his little guest. He smiled a smile not of malice nor of sweetness, but of pure insanity. Richard was sending off a lot of bad vibes. And Ratchet was starting to get scared.

"What do you want from me?"

Ratchet asked, doing a pretty ok job of not showing how scared or freaked out he was. Richard simply giggled and replied happily.

"Your place, of course."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, now, I sadly can't just leave you here on my dinning room table...so..."

Ratchet didn't know how to feel about where this was going...but knew it wasn't anything good. Richard smiled a twisted smile and walked out of the room. He came back in with his hands behind his back. Ratchet was really scared at this point. Richard walked to the table and pulled out the box he was holding behind his back. He place it down and opened it; he stared at all of his beautiful little toys/tools. He reached in and pulled out a pair of rusty scissors. Ratchet was truly terrified now. Richard went and sliced his shirt open revealing his chest. Richard put his ear to his heart and listened. He heard the poor muscle running a marathon in his chest.

"Your heart is racing, my friend."

Richard then lifted his head and separated the scissors, setting one of the blades down#7 he ran his fingers around it#8 and after a long hard sigh promptly shoved it right in Ratchet's chest (who cried out in pain at the sudden attack) not deep enough to kill him, but enough to do some damage; Richard didn't take it out though. Instead he began to carve at Ratchet's flesh, who, through the whole thing, was screaming bloody murder. 'Probably because that's what it was' thought Richard gleefully. Richard after finally being satisfied with is work, pulled the blade out and set it down next to it's twin. He went back to his box, but not until he lustfully licked the blood off his fingers. He rummaged around in it, looking for the proper tool. After wrapping his fingers around the thing he needed he pulled it out, all it was was a normal knife...Richard just stared at it, as though it held the secrets of the universe. Ratchet just looked up at him weakly, he'd lost a lot of blood, and was in a great deal of pain. Richard looked at dying man before him, finally stopping the staring contest he was having with it. He bent back down and placed his hand on Ratchet's cheek, who flinched back, he took it away and stood back up. He placed the blade to his bleeding chest and, after finding a good place to start, went back to his work. He hacked mercilessly at Ratchet 'til finally stopping and picking the lone scissor blade up and sticking it in back in his chest. He cut around the knife and (I hope you're ready for this xD) plucked it out and shoved it right into his mouth. 'You taste delicious!' he felt like saying. but wasn't sure if that was appropriate or not...

"Tangy."

He complimented. Ratchet just stared in absolute horror. Richard bent back down and put his face next to Ratchet's. Ratchet looked him in the eye. Richard noticed the tears of pain that streamed down his face. Richard licked his bloody fingers once more and finally said,

"I wonder what your friends taste like?"

"Don't you d-dare touch them!"

Richard just ignored him and went back to his meal.

That night, screams of pain could be heard as Richard abandoned his 'utensils' and finished devouring Ratchet with his bare hands...

A/N: Well, hoped you liked it! :D yup, got pretty gory and cannibal-istic but whatever, I said in plain English "it's about to get gory" so yeah

# - I don't really know what he as going home from xD

#2 - give him a break, it had just rained.

#3 - let's just pretend he lost his gloves or something.

#4 - he probably got some mud and junk on him :/

#5 - I was GOING to say something here, but I forgot :/

#6 - I kept the same design, but changed his eye color.

Please inform me of any typos, errors, ect. This was written on my kindle. And late at night.


	2. Chapter Two: Richard's Epic Plan (Not)

A/N: Hi. I'm back on my laptop. I think I need to start this next chapter already xD Here ya go~!

* * *

-Richard's POV-

I was walking to where Klunk told me Ratchet lived. I had my _perfect_ disguise on; there's no way they're gonna notice a difference. But I _am _going to have to act like him though. I wonder how I'm going to do that...hmm...I'll think of something. Anyway- wait a minute...did I remember to take off my eye patch? Oh, yeah I did. Phew. Gotta give Terra credit; she did a good job on my bad eye. I don't even know how she did it, but somehow she'd covered up the huge gash that goes through it with...I don't even know what it is but you can't see it anymore. And I have green contacts in, along with 'fake teeth' because people find my dog like teeth unnatural and very scary. I wish they didn't, though. I don't really like people to be afraid of me. But they are, oh well.

Anyway, I don't really know what to think of Ratchet's world. It's very warm here. Very much unlike my world. It's extremely cold there. But, the more time I spend here, the more I miss the barren waste land I call home. I miss the chill of the wind in my bones and the soft blankets and reading by the fire in the fireplace at night and even the people. The people in my world don't feel threatened by my appearance like the people here are. But more than anything, I miss my books, and the big oak tree I'd sit under and read. That oak tree is very...mysterious to say the least. How it got there, in the bitter cold that lasts through the years is very strange. Not that I mind; I'm actually very happy. It might be a long walk from our house, but it provides a relatively quiet place that's shielded from the cold wind and snow for me to read; and I very much enjoy doing so just about every day. Thankfully Klunk isn't as mean as he lets on and always walks through the snow at night and wakes me up and tells me it's time to come home. Klunk may be grumpy all the time but he isn't all _that _bad of a person er...robot. Anyway-

"Ratchet!"

"Gahh!"

"Ratchet, I finally found you!" Who's saying that!? Where are they!? Why are they calling me Rat- oh wait, I know why. God I'm an idiot! Oh geez! The person just jumped on me! I can't stay standing!

"Oomph!" Ok, now I'm on the ground. And someone's on top of me. They're kind of heavy.

"Ratchet!"

"For the love of God, what do you want!?" I didn't mean to yell, oops.

"Ratchet?" Ughhhhh that voice...it's so annoying. I demand to know how Ratchet hasn't shot himself yet.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You didn't come home last night so we got worried." Fudge. What am I supposed to say?

"I uhh...I dunno what happened last night. I ummm...I woke up in a ditch this morning." What am I _saying!? _ I do _not _look like I woke up in a ditch! I just showered this morning! There's no way she's going to believe me!

"Oh! Are you hurt?!" Wow. This lady...she's such an idiot. I- I shouldn't say that. I just met her. But her voice is really annoying.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" She finally gets off me! Geez!

"Here, lemme help you up!" Please don't. I'm perfectly fine. Trust me.

"Nah, it's okay. I got it."

"Oh? Okay!" I stand up, dust myself off, and look at the girl before me. She looks a lot like Terra, but she wasn't wearing a dress like Terra usually does. Hmmm...she must be...uhh...what was her name? Talwyn? Yeah...that sounds right.

"Hello, Talwyn." Fudge. I don't really think Ratchet talks as formally and respectfully as I usually do. How does he normally talk? _Dis_respectfully? Gahh! Klunk did this on purpose! He knew I'd mess it up! Why is she hugging me...? I'm very confused. Do I hug back? I guess so.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" If I was hurt, it'd be because you jumped on me.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." Dang it. Stop it, Richard! Stop being so formal and...Richard like!

"Oh, well, come on then. Everyone's worried about you." They are? Huh. That's weird.

"Ok." She grabs my hand and drags me to where everyone else is. I can't wait to sink my teeth into her. She's so annoying. I very much prefer Terra's company to this girl's. One of the things I don't really like about Ratchet's world is how busy it is. My world is so peaceful and quiet...oh how I miss it there. I shake my head, no...thinking about home will only make me miss it more. Dang this girl's gotta strong grip! She's about to rip my arm off! And another thing! Why are Ratch- I mean _my _friends so far!? God! Why couldn't they just stick together or something!? Anyway, I think we're almost there because now she's calling out to them or something.

"Hey guys! I found him!" I hope I don't screw up too bad. Everything's depending on me and how good of an act I can put up. I'm not scared. In-fact, I would say scared in an understatement. I'm truly terrified. What's gonna happen if they find out? What are they gonna do? Richard, stop it. You can't be scared. Klunk gave you a job and when was the last time you failed him? Yeah, thought so. Never. I've never failed him. When he says do something he knows I'm gonna get it done. I'm going to do this thing. Another motivation is getting to try out all of his friends. Taste wise, I mean. I bet they'll all have unique flavors. I can't wait.

"Ratchet!" Who said that that? Oh, it came from the little one who looks like Klunk. Well, here I go. Let's hope I don't get myself killed.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. Sorry it's so short xD I'll try and update soon. Thank you all for not ripping my head off my shoulders. I'm not sure if it means y'all are going easy on me, or if you just don't care xD in case you were wondering about why Richard's line of thought and his perspective on things change so quickly, it's because he's kind of bipolar. Anyway, good bye~! :D And don't forget to be AWESOME!


	3. Chapter Three: Two Chapters In One Day?

A/N: I don't really have much to say :/

* * *

-Klunk's POV-

Terra's ranting about something. She's so annoying, how she's worried about Richard. I don't see why she's so worried. He'll be fine. Does she really think I'd send Richard off to do something if I didn't think him capable of doing it? Honestly...

"Terra,"

"What?"

"You need to calm down. Richard will be perfectly fine."

"But what if they find out? What will they do to him!?"

"I don't know, but you aren't helping anyone by worrying."

"Yeah, but-"

"Terra, why are you all of a sudden doubting Richard?"

"I'm not doubting him! I'm just...worried about him is all..."

"Well don't be. Richard won't get found out and even if he does he can handle himself."

"Okay...fine."

"Good, now stop all your ranting and pacing and do something useful." Really...this girl...

"Okay..." Good, now that I can hear myself think, I can finally get somethings done.

* * *

-Richard's POV-

"Ratchet!" Okay, I can do this. I just need to focus and watch where I step is all. And loosen up. How hard can this be, really?

"Hey, guys!" I'm doomed. That's all I can say. I can't do this! Yes I can! What am I saying? I can do anything I put my mind to!

"What happened?" Fudge. Again.

"He said he doesn't know." Thank God! Talwyn! You've proven yourself to me! Finally!

"I see..." I want to know Clank's thoughts on this. And how much of my story he'll believe.

"Yeah...umm...this morning...I don't really know how but..." God...my nervousness...I'm practically wearing it on my sleeve! I'm going to die! They're gonna see right through my story and find me out! I wonder what their prison is like...? I wonder if they'll think I'm even worthy of Prison? I wonder if they'll just shoot me on the spot...I hope Terra and Klunk will be okay without me...

"He said he woke up in a ditch this morning." Dang it, Talwyn! You interrupted my train of thought! God I hate her! I shouldn't say that...nah, I should. Talwyn, I hate you!

"O-oh...yeah." If Clank is as smart as Talwyn...I could take my contacts and fake teeth out and tell him 'My name is Richard. I killed Ratchet and am here to kill you guys too.' and I bet he'd need a minute to figure out what I just said. God these people are idiots!

"Are you okay, Ratchet?" Wow. Just wow.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your voice sounds...different..." Fudge! My voice! God dang it!

"Oh...I uh...have a cold." Now _that's _a good cover story! It's been raining for days and I just said I woke up in a ditch! There's no way they'll see through that one! Finally!

"Oh. Do you need to see the doctor?" God no!

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine." Clank...you are a horrible friend. That's all I have to say. "Umm, can we go home now? I kinda want to change out of these clothes."

"Ok. Come on." Phew. Crises averted. I'm gonna kill anyone who doubted me. I got this in the bag. And Klunk can consider these guys dead.

* * *

A/N: Two chapters in one day. There are no words to describe how awesome I am. The chapter is really super short? Forget you guys. Ok, I hope you like this. I worked hard to get my next update up soon. The next chapter shouldn't be so short. Sorry if there are a ton of errors. My editor/sister is busy with her own story. And I'm super busy right now xD Good bye! :D And don't forget to be AWESOME!


	4. Chapter Four: Books

A/N: CHAPTER FOUR! MOTHER OF RUSSIA! I'm so excited for this chapter! I don't even know why xD it's probably gonna suck...

* * *

-Richard's POV-

After I took a shower, and changed my clothes, I had a look around. This place is very interesting. What about it is interesting? Everything. Everything is so very different than it is in my world. In my world, there aren't many cities. And there aren't any of these things called...'apartments' either. And where is the fireplace! Honestly! What if there was a blizzard! What would they use for warmth! Geez...there is **_absolutely no _**practicality put into these houses.

Anyway, after looking around and griping about all of the idiocy put into the design of this house in my mind I decided to use my time wisely; I am looking for any books this guy has on mechanics...you see...I'm ah...not all that great at mechanics...I know. I should be awesome at that kind of stuff, but I'm not.

Luckily they have the common sense to have a book-self. Wow! That's a good number of books! **_NOT! _**I read more books than that in a week! Remind me to tell Clank they need to expand their library. Speaking of the little guy, he's out right now. Doing what, I don't know. All I know is: I have complete peace and quiet to get this reading done! I'm so excited! I take five books out, to get started, of course, and take them to the living room. I layed down on the couch, picked out one of the books, and began my reading.

I finished those books in just a few hours. After doing so, I picked out n a few more books and went back to reading.

The sound of a door opening startled me awake. Wait, I fell asleep? Man, I always do that! Eh, I guess it's fine. I guess Clank's home. Oh God. Look at all these books. There are at least a dozen that I read. Not to mention all the atlases I looked at. Clank's gonna wonder what's up with all this reading...

"Clank?"

"Yes, Ratchet?"

"D-do you know if we have any history books?" I nearly tore that bookshelf apart looking for one...

"I do not think so...why do you need one?" I would just like to learn more about this place.

"I- uh...just wanted to refresh what I know." I'm dead on so many levels. It isn't even funny. 'just want to refresh what I know'? What is that!?

"Oh. I see," Oh God. my heart's racing. I'm do scared right now! What?! No I'm not! I'm fine! I'm so dead! Please don't figure me out! "well, we can always go to the public library." The what? What's that?

O-oh. Okay." I didn't really know how to respond to that, considering I have no idea what that is. Is it a place where they sell books? If so, I have no money...

"We'll go tomorrow." Sounds fair.

"Okay." Wait a minute! One of those books mentioned a public library! What? Not all of the books I read were about mechanics! Just most of them.

"Umm...Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"Why are all these books everywhere?" I cringe. Oh man. Busted.

"Uhhh, no reason!"

"Hmmm..." Oh God. Oh God please no. I can't breathe. What's going on? Why am I so scared? I don't need to be worried. I'm fine! I can do this! I can't do this! Yes I can! No I can't! Say something, Clank! "Okay, just make sure they get put away." I can breathe! That's a relief! I thought I was in trouble there for a second! I wasn't scared, what are you talking about? I do not feel this 'fear' of which you speak of! Goodness! I am the bravest person Klunk knows! Maybe! I don't really know! Anyway, Clank just went into the other room; probably wanting me to clean up this mess. Okay.  
I'll do that.

After putting up all the books and whatnot, I looked through the bookshelf once more; I noticed a few story books. Hmm...interesting. I take them out and go back to the couch, cracking one open and start reading, ignoring the time and the soreness of my tired eyes.

These stories are all very interesting. I read them all and I noticed a pattern. The antagonist or villain attacks the city or whatever and kidnaps some random girl. Well, the girl just happens to be the protagonist's or hero's girlfriend or whatever. Anyway, the hero goes and beats up the villain and gets the girl. Always. The hero wins in the end in all of them. I find that interesting. Mostly because in my story books the hero almost never wins. And when they do they always ditch the girl or something like that. This was a big change. It doesn't mean everyone in my world hates the hero, it's just that, well, the hero **_doesn't _**always win. Really. They don't. Only some of the time. But I enjoyed reading these. They were well written and the plot wasn't all that bad, either. What time is it? Oh geez! It's past one! I'm going to bed! Wait! I gotta put these books back up first!

* * *

"Hey, Clank!"

"Yes, Ms. Apogee?"

"Do you think Ratchet's been acting a bit...strange?"

"Strange?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm...Yes. Today, when I came back, books were scattered all over the house and Ratchet had asked if we had any history books."

"History books?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm...you think something's up?"

"I do not know."

"..."

"..."

* * *

A/N: Not the best, but I'm proud of it none-the-less. It isn't that bad of a chapter.

I have questions! 8D

- What stories did Richard read?

- Will this story have a happy ending like they did? Or will it be like the stories from his world?

- Richard said he can't wait to sink his teeth into Talwyn, but does that mean she's going to be the next to die?

- Where is Qwark?

- How long until Richard gets found out?

- What will happen to him when he does?

I'll stop with the questions now xD

Please, answer them! :D You can answer any of them that you want! You don't have to answer all of them. I'll mention all the people who do!

I told my editor that she can put little Editor's Notes. But she's shy and a girl of few words. She's also my big sister 8D I love you, Dejah!

Good bye! :D Don't forget to be AWESOME!


	5. Chapter Five: The Library

A/N: Hallo :D I'm in a bit of a rambling mood. But I won't ramble xD I'll just get right to the story.

* * *

-Richard's POV-

I can't believe what I'm looking at. Is this really here? Or am I just seeing things? This really is here. I can't believe this. This can't be real! But it is! And I am so happy that it is! I've never seen so many books! It's bigger than _my _library! And my library is gigantic! Oh my gosh I can't believe this! There are so many books! And there are so many _kinds _of books too! How many do you think there are? Let me see...hmmm...oh forget it; I don't care! Where are the history books?

"Uhhh...Ratchet?" Gahh! Oh, it's just Clank. Don't do that to me, Clank!

"Yeah, Clank?" I'm getting better at this. Any doubts inside their brains are starting to subside. I can just tell.

"Are you...alright?" I am perfectly fine, Clank. Thank you for asking.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Maybe if I figure out what he thinks is wrong it can help me act more like Ratchet...?

"No reason." Clank, words fail me when I try to describe how much I loath you right now. Come on! 'No reason'? You suck, man!

"If you say so." I'm so good at this I scare myself. I bet Klunk wouldn't even be able to tell it's me. This is great!

Anyway, I start walking around looking for the history books. I'm trying very, very hard to maintain my composure. I want to look at every single one of these books! But for right now, I would like a history book or two. Hmm...I might as well see what other kinds of books are here, but I'll do that after I have what I came here for.

I only got one history book, sadly. But I _did _get an information book and two mystery novels. What? I'm not about to go to this amazing place with so many books and only get information and history books! I read for when I need to learn something _and _when I have absolutely nothing to do. And mystery is one of my favorite genres. Goodness. You people are always getting on my case. Anyway, Clank got a book or two, as well. But I wasn't paying enough attention to see what he got. Though I did see him shoot me confused looks when I got mine.

This 'public library' is a _very_ interesting place.

* * *

-Terra's POV-

I'm pacing again. I can't help it. I'm so worried about Richard! What if something goes wrong? What if he doesn't put up a good act? And even worse, what'll happen to him if they find him out? I don't want to think about these things. But I can't help it! I mean, yeah Richard can take care of himself and yeah the guy's practically indestructible but still! I can't help but worry...

"Terra, stop it with this pacing!"

"I can't help it! I'm so worried about him!"

"Well, your constant pacing isn't helping him!"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!"

"Ugh fine!" He's kind of right. I shouldn't be worried about Richard. I mean, he's been stabbed half to death and lost his right arm leg and eye all in the same day. I'm sure he can handle himself if he gets found out.

Now I find my mind wandering back to the day Richard had almost been killed and I shudder in remembrance. Seeing the icy ground stained red with his blood was just awful...

* * *

_"Richard! Richard! Oh...please be okay...please be okay! Richard! Get up, Richard!" Richard isn't moving. Please tell me they didn't kill him! Please! "Richard!" I start to shake his arm, hoping to wake him up. He's warm to the touch! He must still be alive! "Richard! Wake up!" It isn't working! I need to get him medical attention, but I'm no doctor! Richard is better with that than I am! I shakily lift him up on my back and start running, hoping to find someone who can help him._

_We're back inside our little house and Richard has bandages covering his chest from where that...**thing **had shoved its blade right through him, missing his heart by mere inches.  
_

_Today I found out how much of a fighter Richard is. The chances of him lasting as long as he has, with this bad of an injury are nonexistent. _

_I am shocked. Richard is already up on his feet! He really shouldn't be up, but he won't listen to me when I tell him to go back to his bed for rest. He said he had something important to do in his study. I let him go, but I'm keeping a close eye on him._

_***BANG***_

_"Gahh!" What was **that**!? "R-Richard? What happened!?" Nothing. "Richard!" I rush over to his study to find the place trashed and Richard laying on the floor covered in blood and shaking in pain. "Richard!" I run over to him and check his vital signs. I can feel a faint pulse! I can't believe it! He's still alive! But his arm...it got completely blown off...and there's an array of shrapnel and other things in his leg and the right side of his face...I don't think we'll be able to save his leg or eye...oh Richard...what happened...? What did you do...?_

* * *

"Terra!"

"!" Klunk's voice startled me out of my little flashback and nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"Terra!"

"Oh! Sorry, Klunk..."

"What just happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just...zoned out."

"O-oh...Uhm...nothing."

"Whatever."

* * *

-Richard's POV-

I am going to be completely honest. There is something wrong with this Ratchet guy. Very wrong. Okay, maybe not. Maybe it's just me. But I'm not much of a fan of these kinds of weapons...I like long range guns and a few simple knives. I don't feel all that safe without a weapon...but I don't have all that much experience with these kinds of guns...I'll just have to make do, I guess. But, my brain is coming up with an amazing idea. I just have to try it out...

* * *

A/N: I'm going to stop it here xD

Now, Foenix Nightshade, let me love you xD you rock. You've reviewed on every chapter, that I remember, giving me your honest opinion. And I love you for it.

xXWolfehDoodleXx, you're awesome. You reviewed my R&C one-shot! :D congratulations! You're the first reviewer on that story! xD you win...

NOTHING! 8D /shot/ jk you get...a hug from Richard! Richard: *holds out arms* Hit me with your best shot.

MORE QUESTIONS! :D

What is this idea of Richard's?

Who is it that attacked Richard?

What did he do in his study that caused the explosion?

Is Richard as bipolar as I try to make him out to be?

Why is Richard better with...doctor things(?) than Terra is? Is it from...experience(by this I mean has Richard seen the insides of people so many times that he can do a little doctoring when need be?) (and by that I meant has Richard had so many...meals that he knows peoples insides pretty well?)? (long question is long...)

WHY IS NO ONE REVIEWING!? xD

REVIEW, PEOPLE!

COMMENT!

FLAME!

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!

I DON'T REALLY CARE! xD

JUST. DO. IT.

Anyway, I apologize for Klunk's OOC-ness...

Just so you know, Richard said he likes long range weapons because, he likes to fight toe-to-toe, he just likes sniping people more xD

Good bye! :D Don't forget to be AWESOME!


	6. Chapter Six: A New Weapon

A/N: Hallo. I just wanted to say how much I love you people xD I am going to do my very best to make this a very eventful chapter! Okay, that's all. Why are you still reading this?! The story's down there!

* * *

-Richard's POV-

I'm standing in front of a table. Obviously the table has the one weapon I thought was very awesome. I think it's called Buzz Blades or something. Well, like I said, it's pretty awesome. But I'm about to make it even more awesome. You ready for this? No? Too bad. Carrot works really hard on these chapters so sit back down, read, and appreciate her, dang it. You seated back down yet? Yes? Good. Now, I remember telling you that I suck at mechanics. Well, I may suck at that but I'm really good at **_this _**kind of stuff. Why? I'm really good at doing things with my hands. That and I have the _**instruction manual. **_ Yeah. Anyway, I told you I was going to make this gun better. How am I going to do so? Well, this gun **_shoots _**out all these little...blade things. Well, I'm going to tinker with it some and see what all I can do.

I did it! I am so awesome! That's right! I am so going to get weird looks from people when they see what I just made...it looks like something I got from the dumpster. But it can also knock someone's head off. Maybe. It really just depends on how I hit them. Yeah. You heard/read right. I turned an awesome gun into an even more awesome melee weapon. How? Well, first I took out the trigger and the little...thing that looks like it goes on the wheels of a train. And then I tore the top of the gun open exposing all of the little blades and circuitry; I took some of that junk out including a good majority of all of the little...shuriken type thingies. I had to be really careful because they were super sharp. I'm not kidding. Anyway, after doing that I got that...Death Spiral or Spiral of Death or something or other, and took out some of the junk in that and put it in the Buzz Blades. Why? You'll see! Stop asking questions, dang it! Anyway, I got a nail gun looking thing and something that looked like a welder and closed that gigantic hole I made on the top of the gun. Now, the junk I got from the Spiral of Death- I like Spiral of Death more leave me alone- was the stuff that kept the spiral things spinning when you weren't using them (if you look closely you can see that the spirals really do spin when you aren't shooting it at people) and then I put the trigger back in. I did some adjusting and some more tinkering and added a few other things from some of his other guns and then made a few more adjustments and then bam it's done. It looks awful but it sure can kill a man (imagine that really awesome melee weapon from Bioshock Infinite and combine it with the Buzz Blades take away the fact that it's a gun and there you have this amazing new weapon). Don't ask how I know that. Just, don't.

Now that I'm done with that, it took forever but I got it done, I think I'll start those books. I know what you're thinking. I read too much. Well, that's your opinion. My opinion is that you can never read too much. Now, I need to stop breaking the fourth wall before Carrot kills me...

I'm going to be honest: my robo-arm and leg have been kind of hard on me since that last shower. Probably because I have to be really careful not to get water on them. I mean, I don't think I got water on them, but they've been feeling kind of...weird lately, ya know? It isn't a pleasant feeling, either. But there isn't much that I can do about it at the moment. Sadly. I'll just have to live with it for a few days. I can do that.

Okay, okay, I'll tell you how I know! Goodness...I just thought that, maybe we could have a chapter that doesn't include a little story tellin', ya know?

* * *

_"Hey, Ratchet!"_

_"GAHH!"_

_"Ah! S- sorry! I didn't mean to sneak up on you!" Wait...it's just Talwyn. Ugh..._

_"Oh! N- no! It's okay. What do you need?"_

_"I was just wondering if something was up?"_

_"Wh- what do you mean?"_

_"You've been acting...strange...lately..." Oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man..._

_"St- strange...? What do you mean by 'strange'?"_

_"Just...different...you haven't been working on your little gadgets and you've been doing a ton of reading..." OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN..._

_"Wh- what are you t- talking about? I've been acting p- perfectly normal...!"_

_"Hmmm..." OHMANOHMANOHMANOHMANOHMANOHMANOHMANOHMAN "Alright then..." OHMYGOODNESSWHATISHERDEAL!? WHYCAN'TIGETANYPEACE!?_

_"Okay." I might have to do something about this..._

* * *

_-Third POV- (All Knowing)(haven't been in this POV for a while, now have we? xD)_

_"Hey, Talwyn!" Called Richard.  
_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can you come outside? There's something you need to look at..."_

_"Oh? Okay." Talwyn got up from the couch, walked over to the door, went outside, and went over to where Ratchet (and by Ratchet I obviously mean Richard) was standing. "What is it?"_

_"Hmm? Oh! It isn't **right **here...it's near the neighbor's house...over there!"_

_"Oh...alright..." So she walked over to where Ratchet was pointing and scrutinized the specific area, trying to find something out of place. Nope. It was just her usual backyard. Except for, ya know, how dark it was. But it was kind of late at night.  
_

_Talwyn nearly jumped out of her skin as a hand was placed over her mouth...and when she felt cold metal being brought up to her neck._

_A twisted smile made its way across Richard's face as he pulled the trigger and shoved the blades into her flesh. Her warm blood splattered all over Richard but not a sound was heard from Talwyn as he pried the gun away and layed her down in the quickly growing pool of her own blood aside from the sound of the small whir of the gun and the sickly sound of the blades as they were removed from her neck. Richard stood up and took a step back, debating on what to do with the body, and how he was going to clean up the mess._

_He'd wasn't exactly sure...but, he did know he was going to thoroughly enjoy this meal._

_And he did._

_She tasted sweet.  
_

_There wasn't much of a mess left now._

_Nothing a hose can't wash away._

* * *

A/N: The plot thickens. Welp! I did it. I finally killed her. I think I should now reveal to you how much I hate Talwyn.

I despise her with a burning passion x3

Now you know :D

Well, I went and read over chapter one. It was awful. Just...awful...I hated it so much...I could have done a much better job...but whatever...it was late at night when I wrote it.

I just want to say how much I love all of you xD you beautiful, beautiful people whom I love very, very much. Did I mention I love all of you? Yes? Okay. *crawls under desk and continues to type*

Alright, please tell me what you think of this chapter. Please. I very much appreciate your feedback. Oh, by the way, I know this is late, but please tell me your thoughts on Richard. PLEASE! He's my first OC and he's almost like my son or something...I love him so much *cuddles Richard*

bandicootfan13 (guest): I went and looked up that song. It was amazing.

Yayy7 (guest): Uhm...that depends on what show you're coming from...Hetalia or MLP: FiM? I love both so...but for your question: looking at it sideways, I suppose so. I wasn't meaning for it to be...but it kind of looks like it, doesn't it?

Review and get a hug from Richard :D

Along with a cookie! THEY'REMADEWITHLOVE~! x3

This chapter was seriously rushed (especially near the end, in-case you couldn't already tell)) so I apologize for its' suckieness.


	7. Chapter Seven: An Unexpected Visitor

A/N: My love for you people continues to grow! You guys are amazing! Here's the next chapter~

* * *

-Richard's POV- (I'm always doing this POV for some reason xD)

After cleaning up outside and washing my face and hands, I decided I'd go get Terra before Talwyn was too terribly missed by everyone.

I started out walking back to our little house. I'm going to be honest, I kind of miss Klunk and Terra. It's been what, three four days, since I last saw them? Yeah, I think so.

Well anyway, I started walking pretty early in the morning; our house is about... a thirty minute walk from here...? That sounds about right. Well-

"Hey! Ratchet!" Oh God dang it.

I turn on my heal and screech at the unfortunate person that picked the time to talk to me, _**"What!?"**_

It was... not who I thought it would be...

"Well _someone _isn't in a good mood..." Uhhhh...

"N- Nefarious...!? What are you _doing_ here!?"

"I came to talk" He hissed, "now are you going to listen or not?"

"Hmmm...No. Sorry, but I have business to attend to. I also don't care." I say bluntly and turn to leave.

"Richard...?"

"Excuse me?"

"Richard... what are you doing in this dimension...?"

"! H- how do you know it's me!?"

"I do now." Oh God dang it.

"Oh fudge! N- no fair! You tricked me!"

"So?" I just growl in response. Stupid jerk, I hate him so much.

"Grrr...look, Nefarious, both Ratchet and his stupid girlfriend are dead so why don't you just go take over the universe or something and leave me alone!"

"Wait...what now?" Ugh.

"They're dead."

"..." UGH.

"You heard me!"

"..." Someone please kill me now.

"Do I need to write it down for you?"

"..." Oh that is it! I have more important things to do! I turn on my heel once more and briskly walk off, completely ignoring the obviously broken robot behind me.

Now, back to what I was talking about: ... wait... what was I talking about? Oh great! Just, great! I don't remember! **UGH!-** I just noticed that I say that word quite a lot- well, that's fine. I guess I can just talk about something else. Hmm... why I love reading? Nah. I could explain the weather patterns of my world? Nah. I can do that later. Oh! I know! I have yet to tell you how I lost my eye, leg, and arm! I suppose I should do that now, huh? Alright, just- wait a minute... what was that noise I just heard? I look towards it and, obviously, there's someone there. Of course. It was a young adult female. She seemed kind of shocked, and scared. Her eyes were bulging and her hands covered her mouth. She seemed frozen in place as I cautiously walked up to her.

When I was just a few feet away from her I guess she finally came back into reality as she shook her head and dashed off in a random direction. Crap! She's getting away!

I chase off after her; she's fast, but I'm faster. I catch up with her and tackle her to the ground. She squirms around under me as I get out that thing I 'made' yesterday. I need to come up with a name for it, I really do. I lift it up and bring the butt of the 'gun' down on her head, knocking her out. Great, now what do I do? It's not my fault! She was in the wrong place at the wrong time!

I sigh and stand up, not sure of what to do. Usually Klunk would tell me what to do... but he isn't here. Hmm... wait a minute! I think I have an idea!

It's-

"R- Richard! Come back here! Don't you run away from me!" Oh hey, look at that, he's fixed. Yay. "... What did you do...?" Well... crap.

"I... I don't know what I did, to be honest."

"..."

"..."

...

* * *

A/N: *waves around white flag frantically* I'MSORRY! IWASGOINGTOMAKETHISLONGERBUTCOULDN'TSOSUEME!

Well, now that that's out of the way... how are you? :3

I'm sorry this took so long, but you see, I put a lot of debating in this chapter. I was originally going to have this cool little flashback in which I reveal who attacked Richard and how he lost his arm, leg, and eye. But, I didn't. Why? Simple: one, there are many other things I need to tell you about Richard, his past, and his dimension before you could even hope to understand why the person that attacked him did so. Or who they were. I could tell you who they are, but you wouldn't be able to understand why they attacked him and stuff like that. Two, I can't just tell you right away! Come on, that'd be too easy! Honestly.

So, what will Richard do to this poor person? I don't actually know yet xD I'll think of something. I will say that I am one hundred percent open to suggestions. But, I promise, I'm not getting writer's-block. Nope! I would never, ever, ever do that to you guys! D: Hopefully xD

I have something I need to tell you. You know when I asked you questions to try and get to to both review and guess what was gonna happen next? Well, I got that from the author dyslexic-Carmie. Just wanted to throw that out there for everyone to see. Go look for her, read all of her stories, review on all of them, favorite all of her one-shots, and follow all of her stories that aren't one-shots. Okay, I haven't actually read all of her stories, but I still want you to do all of that.

I should tell you that I didn't think of what Nefarious was going to tell Ratchet/Richard. I just wanted to get some practice with writing dialogue (did I spell that right?) for him in. I also thought it would surprise you guys :3

I make no sense xD

Also, 2p!Hetalia fans, this idea has been in my head since before I entered the Hetalia fandom. I entered it about a year ago and this idea has been nagging at the back of my head for two and a half years. Just wanted to get that out there for you guys to see and look at and poke at. Just be gentle when poking it. It's very delicate.

Once again, I make no sense xD

Whelp, I hope you liked this chapter, though I don't expect you did. It was short and crappy. This A/N is longer than the actual chapter... I would've made it longer, but I didn't know what to do next :/ well, bye! :D I'll try not to take so long for the next chapter. And once again, suggestions are welcomed and I love seeing them. Even though I've only gotten one suggestion, and it was for a different story xD well, I dunno, I might've gotten one for this story but just don't remember...


End file.
